A fire sprinkler system comprises a fire suppression agent supply system, one or more fire sprinklers, and a piping system connected between the supply system and the fire sprinklers. The fire sprinkler system can be installed in a variety of environments, such as factories, commercial buildings, homes, etc. One type of fire sprinkler system is a wet pipe system that comprises a water supply system, water piping, and one or more fire sprinklers.
In order to install a fire sprinkler system, the piping system needs to be connected to the supply system and to the fire sprinklers. Typically, the pipes are installed close to the ceiling with a roughed-in outlet. A roughed-in outlet is part of plumbing work for the fire sprinkler system that is ready for future connection to a fixture (such as a sprinkler). The sprinklerfitter will then measure the drop from the roughed-in outlet of the pipe to where the sprinkler will connect. For example, in a nine-foot ceiling, the pipes may be installed close to the top of the ceiling. At each point in the piping below which a sprinkler is to be installed, the piping includes a roughed-in outlet. In an installation where the sprinklers are supposed to be installed at the drop-ceiling, the sprinklerfitter measures from the roughed-in outlet to the drop ceiling. In particular, the sprinklerfitter must move the ladder under each roughed-in outlet, climb the ladder, and take the measurement from the roughed-in outlet to the drop ceiling. Doing each of these steps for an installation with dozens (or possible hundreds) of sprinkler heads takes a considerable time.